<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While You Were Out by Wolfepup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090859">While You Were Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfepup/pseuds/Wolfepup'>Wolfepup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfepup/pseuds/Wolfepup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't Douxie have sensed Morgana when she took over Claire? Where was his Bracer before Wizards? Why did he not use magic in the Battle of the Bands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While You Were Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So far, I have only watched Wizards, but in clips here and there from previous installments of ToA, the question of "Where was Douxie's Bracer, and why did he not join forces sooner (when Morgana possessed Claire), and how did he know who the Defenders of Arcadia were?" wasn't really answered. Here is my headcanon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Douxie sat up quickly, dislodging a grumpy dragon-turned-cat from his sleeping spot curled against the wizard’s side.</p><p>“What is it?” Archie mumbled. “Not another nightmare?”</p><p>“No, no, my alarms back in Arcadia are going off.”</p><p>Archie looked up at him, adjusting his glasses. “Do you think it is that Claire girl? She was acting odd at the café.”</p><p>Douxie placed his head in his hands, breathing deeply. “I-I’m not sure. I wish I was back there.” Rain pelted the small shepard’s cabin, deep in the heart of New Zealand. Merlin had sent them on a quest for an ancient artifact, the old wizard appearing as a spectral ghost as is typical since he started his long slumber after imprisoning Morgana in the Heartstone. Even in slumber, his Master looked in on him, teaching him a few spells, sending him on numerous errands, or simply keeping up with the times. The visits had become more frequent after the Amulet chose a human Trollhunter, and the trolls that called Arcadia home had become more active. The Heartstone that drew him to Arcadia burned bright for now.</p><p>Archie placed a paw on his knee. “I know, I wish I was as well, but Merlin—”</p><p>“Don’t ‘but Merlin’ me,” Douxie grinned.</p><p>“Ha ha. Merlin sent us here for a reason.”</p><p>“I know,” Douxie’s sigh was deep. “But I can’t help thinking that he sent us <em>away</em> from Arcadia.” He settled onto his side, facing Archie. Beyond the dragon, past the broken, rotten door, rolling hills vanished into the distance, dotted with placid sheep. Rain pattered on the roof, and if the looming, dark clouds on the horizon were any indication, thunder would be soon. The wind picked up, spattering the rain against his shields, bright blue flashes of light. He weakened the shields with one hand; no point in taking the risk of some random sheepherder seeing his magic. Archie shivered, borrowing deeper into Douxie’s stomach.</p><p>“I suspect that as well,” the familiar’s voice was soft. They were no closer to finding the artifact than they were a few days ago. But Douxie’s magical alarms placed all over Arcadia, alerting him and Archie to all forms of rogue magic in and around Arcadia, had been more active as of late.</p><p>Douxie grunted, shifting on the uncomfortable inflatable mattress. He really should have spent the extra money at REI to purchase the next thicker model. “I’m going to see what is going on.” He rested his head on his arm, pulling the sleeping bag over his shoulder and breathed deep before  slipping into a light trance. Archie’s ears perked up, keeping watch.</p><p>The magic linking Douxie to his alarms was weak—they were a few thousand miles away from Arcadia—but strong enough. They twanged like badly tuned guitar strings, and he followed them back to their source. The Café. A random street in a nicer suburban neighborhood, a house festooned with political signs for the re-election of Councilwoman Nunez. Smaller, softer twangs at the school, and under the bridge that led to the Troll Market.</p><p>The alarm in the suburban neighborhood was what woke him up, that string of his magic still vibrated with a discordant tune, bits of yellow dancing along the line, quickly fading. He sank deeper into the trance, opening his mind’s eye to look around. He couldn’t see inside of the house; he didn’t have permission and besides, that was rude. But the outside appeared normal. Ah, he knew this place. It was one of the Trollhunter’s friends. Merlin had bade him to keep an eye on them, Steve, Claire, Jim (the Trollhunter himself), Toby, even Krel and Aja, and some other random assortment of classmates and workers of Hex Tech.</p><p>But the one at Claire’s house had faded, whatever had caused it had passed, the house still stood at least. He continued watching until a Troll, Blinky, a fine fellow he met back in Camelot, then a human that had the music of a troll—ah, a Changeling! But Blinky was not treating him with suspicion. Douxie made a mental note to extend the alarm network to this Changeling. Claire came out next, stopping at the door and waving farewell. Her hair was messy, and she sagged a bit, but she looked okay if not a bit tired. Douxie couldn’t hear what was spoken, but there was no tense body language, no clenched fists or tight shoulders, and everyone seemed relaxed, almost relieved.</p><p>Well, that was good. He pulled back, only to have his mind brushed by the sweet, lavender tones of an old friend. Waves of disappointment, <em>not even a text?</em></p><p>
  <em>No service out here, Zoe.</em>
</p><p><em>As if, Wizard. </em>A painful discordant stab, a mental equivalent of a punch to the shoulder. It passed quickly. The tone softened, quieted. <em>I heard your alarms go off. </em>Sense of time passing, ah, she gave him time to find out what it was before seeking him out. <em>What was it?</em></p><p>
  <em>I am not sure, but it’s passed, as far as I can tell. Mind keeping a close eye on Jim’s friend Claire? I think she was the source of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, I will try. I think there are a few Hex Tech employees still in school, I will ask them if they know of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. I owe you one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You owe me more than one, Hirisdoux Casperan!</em>
</p><p><em>Yes, yes, of course. </em>He sent music full of mirth to her, chiming blue tones. She answered with gentle laughter, and a nudge of magic that forced him from his trance.</p><p>“Uhg,” he rubbed his head, the headache from being forced out of the trance fading quickly. He hated when she mentally poked him, but if Archie noticed, he didn’t say anything, cuddling deeper into Douxie’s chest.</p><p>The thinner barrier had let in more of the cold, but Douxie decided it was worth the chance of being caught to conserve some heat. He waved his hand, thickening the barrier and warming the air. The storm, now at full force, slammed against it, small flashes of blue as raindrops were deflected. Lightening flashed across the sky, thunder roaring soon after.</p><p>After the storm, they could continue their search. Douxie wrapped an arm around Archie, listening to the primal, ancient music of the storm, and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.</p><p>**</p><p>More days pass, and Douxie’s cellphone would light up with notifications in the rare instances where he had reception. Zoe’s calls, and her magical messages in the deep of the night, have become more frequent. “Time to go back.”</p><p>“We have not yet completed Merlin’s task,” Archie curled around his shoulders.</p><p>Douxie shook his head. “We can always come back to the hunt later. It’s waited this long.” He stared off into the distance. “Besides, I have a bad feeling.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. You wizards and your ‘bad feelings’.”</p><p>A scoff. “Fine.” Douxie held out his left arm, tracing the runes. Soon, a portal, outlined in glowing blue runes, opened in the wall in front of him. “Shall we be off?”</p><p>He could feel Archie roll his eyes. “But of course.”</p><p>The workshop was as he remembered it, cluttered with books and other magical paraphernalia in its little extra-dimensional corner of the world. Merlin stood with his back to the portal, hands clasped behind his back. “You are early, Hirisidoux.” The old wizard faced a bookshelf, full of grimoires. A few books littered the top of the workbench, some partially covered by notes and diagrams.</p><p>A shrug, “I had a bad feeling…”</p><p>“You did not get the artifact I asked you for.” Of course, Douxie couldn’t go one century without disappointing Merlin.</p><p>“But Master—”</p><p>“Don’t ‘But Master’ me. You did not complete the task I <em>specifically</em> sent you on.”</p><p>“I have a schedule to keep, you know. Appearances and all that.” Douxie deflated; this was not an argument he was going to win. He walked to the worktable that dominated the center of the room, placing a hand on the Battle of the Bands poster that hung off of the side. Only the fact that it was used as a bookmark for one rather unwieldy tome kept it off the floor.</p><p>Merlin turned, looking down at him. “Why yes, you do. In fact, I think your early arrival is fortuitous.”</p><p>“Really?” Douxie couldn’t suppress a small glimmer of hope. Did Merlin finally think he was ready?</p><p>“My magic has been stolen, along with my staff. I need to use some of yours. Appearances and all that, you know.”</p><p>Maybe not, then. “But…ah…fine.” There was no point in asking for an explanation. Douxie knew Merlin well enough to know when he was in his ‘mysterious wizard’ mode. “What do I need to do?”</p><p>Merlin quirked an eyebrow. “Your bracer, and a link to your source of magic.”</p><p>Archie hissed, jumping down from Douxie’s shoulder and onto the workbench. “Douxie, no! He has clearly gone mad!”</p><p>Douxie shook his head, and placed one hand over the bracer. He was tired. Tired of constantly disappointing his Master. Maybe a vacation would be nice; without the bracer, Merlin couldn’t send him on wild hare chases.  “How long?”</p><p>Archie looked from Douxie to Merlin. “You seriously can’t be thinking of doing this!”</p><p>“I am,” Douxie looked at his familiar with sad eyes. This was at least something he can do, and maybe passively helping would be better than not helping at all. He took off the bracer, passing it over to Merlin.</p><p>The ancient wizard took it, and examined it. “I see you have made some upgrades.”</p><p>Douxie rubbed his arm, cool where the bracer used to be. The skin was pale from lack of sunlight, and scars that usually never saw the light of day twisted around his wrist. “You will need to lay down for the next part.”</p><p>“I never agreed to a magic bond, Master.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Merlin motioned to him with the bracer. “Did it ever occur to you that I can’t use this without the bond?”</p><p>Douxie held up a hand. “I know, but I also want limits.” He glared at his master, squaring his shoulders. He had been sent on mission after mission, many of them wild goose chases, never treated like a serious magician. He was tired of it. In this, at least, he had some control. “You will not take all of my magic. I still need to defend myself, and keep the wards running. You will return that,” he pointed at the bracer, hand shaking in anger, “when you are done with it. No hiding it, no lessons, no excuses.”</p><p>Merlin’s expression softened. “I have taught you well.” Douxie scoffed, as if the old man taught him anything at all beyond a random spell or two every few years. Merlin placed a hand over his heart, the soft green glow of his magic swirling around him. “I, Merlin of Avalon, do swear to bind my magic with my apprentice, Hirisdoux Casperan, in such a way to allow him to protect and uphold his sworn duties. I will use his bracer,” soft swirls of green magic twined with blue mists wafting out of the bracer, “as the conduit. When my duties are discharged—when I have regained my staff—or when Hirisdoux requires the bracer to uphold his duties, it will be returned with haste.”</p><p>Douxie nodded. Sounds like he covered all of the bases. Merlin reached out, and placed a hand on Douxie’s shoulder. “I, Douxie Casperan, allow my master, Merlin of Avalon, to bind his magic to mine as long as it does not interfere with my ability to uphold my sworn duties. If I am unable to uphold these duties, I will call for my bracer, until then, my Master is allowed to use it until he regains his own staff.”</p><p>Douxie’s magic flared, and the world went dark.</p><p>**</p><p>Douxie awoke, wrapped in soft warm blankets. Archie sat on his chest, eyes inches away from his nose. “Good morning, Douxie.”</p><p>“Good morning, Archie,’ he ran a hand down the dragon’s back. “What happened?”</p><p>“Merlin took what he needed,” Archie growled. “You passed out, but so far, he has been true to his word.”</p><p>Douxie sat up, pausing as a wave of weakness passed over him. “How long was I out?”</p><p>“A couple of days.” Archie hopped off of the Wizard, pawing at a piece of paper on the nightstand. “He left instructions until you get your magic back. He said,” Archie paused, standing on his hind legs and motioning in the air in a fair approximation of the old Wizard, “’Keep your extra activities to a minimum and rest. Enjoy yourself at the Battle of the Bands.’”</p><p>Archie hopped down onto the floor. “And call Zoe. I have been keeping her up to date, but she worries about you, Douxie.”</p><p>Douxie chuckled, stretching. “Thank you, Archie. I owe you one.”</p><p>“There is a new brand of smoked salmon I would like to try, and then we shall call it even.”</p><p>“Of course,” he leaned down to rub the dragon between the ears, only to have his hand swatted away. “Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>